Chapter 11: All Hail Lenat!
(Lenat and Versad make their way to the Tower. No one is present.) * Lenat: I hope your girlfriend is worth Zod's anger, Versad. * Versad: Notice that I am ignoring you. (They look around the Tower, but still find no one.) * Lenat: Hmm... They must have relocated Hanso. (Just then, Sheeva opens the door to the Tower on one side. On the other side, a ninja who looks like a dark wraith opens them on the other side.) * Noob Saibot: We have indeed. We knew someone would come for her. (Versad and Lenat nod to each other. While Versad begins fighting with Sheeva, Lenat faces down Noob Saibot.) * Noob Saibot: May you join her in death! (They fight. Lenat defeats Noob.) * Lenat: Be thankful I choose not to spill your tainted blood. (As Noob struggles to remain conscious, Lenat notices something about him.) * Lenat: Who are you? There is something familiar... (Behind him, Lao notices Versad is still fighting Sheeva.) * Lenat: Do you need help? Four arms against two is hardly a fair fight. * Goro: Versad?! (Lenat turns around to see Goro. The Shokan roars and gets into a fighting stance.) * Lenat: You have had your match against Versad. Now you will face me! (They fight. Lenat defeats Goro.) Now, if you have any honour left... you will tell us where Hanso is! (By now, Versad has defeated Sheeva and is also standing over Goro.) * Goro: She has been taken to the Coliseum, where she has no doubt been executed. * Versad: You lie! (He stomps on Goro's face, knocking him out.) * Lenat: She may let live. Let us go. (They leave the Tower. Back at the Coliseum, Ermac punches Beron across the face twice. Beron tries a kick, but Ermac grabs his leg and smashes his elbow onto Beron's knee, dislocating it. Ermac lays him out with a palm strike, leaving him writhing in pain on the ground.) * Shang Tsung: Ermac wins! (Versad and Lenat return. They spot Hanso chained up next to Shao Kahn's throne.) * Lenat: There's Hanso. * Versad: I must free her! (Superman notices their appearance and runs after them.) * Superman: Not now! Smoke and Mammoth have been defeated, and I no longer sense Zatanna or Catwoman's presence in Outworld. Despite my doubts as to whether you are Earth's saviour, you must fight! * Versad: But I am not "He Who Must Win". (Versad walks over to where Hanso is, ignoring everyone else. The Tarkatans surrounding her put up fighting stances, but Shao Kahn watches him pass dismissively.) * Shao Kahn: Superman! Put forth a worthy champion... if you can. (Lenat begins to step forward, but hesitates. He looks to Superman, who considers the implication.) * Superman: Perhaps you are meant to be the victor. (Smiling, Lenat steps forward.) * Shao Kahn: You will face Shang Tsung. (Shang Tsung smiles while clenching his fist.) ...and Quan Chi. (It is now Quan Chi's turn to smile. Shang Tsung is less than happy with this turn of events, but goes along with Quan Chi to face Lenat.) * Quan Chi: No Earthrealm boy can stop this Deadly Alliance. * Shang Tsung: On that we agree. (They fight. Lenat defeats Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.) * Lenat: It is done! * Shang Tsung: No, Aquaman. Not nearly so. (Quan Chi and Shang Tsung pick themselves up and walk back to Shao Kahn's throne. The gates to one side of the Coliseum open to reveal a gigantic Shokan - or more accurately, a tiger Shokan. As the crowd cheer the beast's appearance, he roars out loud and faces Lenat.) * Kintaro: I will eat your heart! (They fight. Lenat defeats Kintaro. Laughing in victory, Lenat parades to the booing crowd, bowing in mockery and waving his hat at them. He then turns to Superman.) * Lenat: You see, Superman? Atlantis is fre-- (He never finishes the sentence, as Shao Kahn grabs him from behind and swats him away. The crowd burst into cheers as Lenat hits the ground.) * Superman: Lenat! (Versad, who's knocked out the Tarkatan guards, killed Plasmus and is in the process of freeing Hanso, watches the whole thing happen.) * Lenat: NO!! (As Kahn basks in the crowd's cheers, Superman charges up his heat vision.) * Superman: I will strip the flesh from your bones! (Roaring in fury, Lenat gets up and tackles Shao Kahn from behind. They wrestle on the ground, forcing Superman to cancel his attack. Kahn quickly kicks Lenat off him and they both pick themselves up, Kahn laughing as he does so.) * Shao Kahn: Witless boy. Do you know who I am? * Lenat: The murderer of many! * Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory. * Lenat: You will taste your own blood! (They fight. Lenat defeats Shao Kahn.) On your feet! (As Kahn struggles to his feet, barely conscious, Lenat raises his fist, which lights up with his signature water.) * Lenat: For Atlantis, the people of my kingdom and 2015! (In slow motion, Lenat charges forward and punches Shao Kahn straight in the chest, his fist bursting through the other side of Kahn's body. He withdraws his fist and Kahn falls to his knees, coughing up blood. With a final gurgle, he falls forward, unmoving. The arena is completely silent.) * Shang Tsung: I cannot believe... Earthrealm has won. (As with Lenat's victory before, a light from the heavens shines down on him, the Elder Gods noting his victory in the new tournament.) * Superman: The Elder Gods have spoken. Earth is free of Shao Kahn forever. (With a flick of his head, Shang Tsung motions to two Tarkatan guards. They pick up Kahn's body and walk off. All of Kahn's minions follow, save Hanso. She walks up to Versad's side. They look briefly at each other, but say nothing as they both lay eyes on Plasmus's body and walk over to it.) * Superman: But the price of victory was almost too steep to pay. Plasmus's death is my fault. I encouraged Lenat. Our triumph was not meant to be achieved in this way. I see now. "He must win" refers to you. But to prevent Armageddon, you needed to defeat Shao Kahn, not Shang Tsung. (Superman takes Raven's amulet off his chest and looks at it once more. More cracks adorn it.) * Superman: It cannot be! Shao Kahn is dead! Yet the future remains unchanged! (Versad looks up in confused anger at Superman , which goes unnoticed by the Man of Steel. Back in Shao Kahn's throne room, all of his lieutenants (Baraka, Goro, Mileena, Sheeva, Ermac, Sektor, Cyrax, Shang Tsung and the centaur Motaro) are discussing what to do next.) * Goro: Shao Kahn is finished. * Baraka: Mileena is his heir. She should rule. * Shang Tsung: Mileena? She exists only because of my sorcery. * Shao Kahn: And you breathe because I restrain mine. (The lieutenants turn around. Shao Kahn is indeed alive and walking toward him and with a hand on his former chest wound, with Quan Chi by his side.) * Shang Tsung: Emperor! * Motaro: You live! (Everyone except Shang Tsung bows before him.) * Shao Kahn: I am not so easily killed. Quan Chi accelerated my recovery. * Shang Tsung: Emperor, I-- * Shao Kahn: Not one word. Because of you, Outworld can no longer merge with Earthrealm! * Quan Chi: There may yet be an alternative, Emperor. Invasion. * Shang Tsung: Uh-- Invasion?! (Shao Kahn holds his hand up. Shang Tsung immediately shuts up.) * Shao Kahn: Do you mock me? Sindel's Ward prevents me from setting foot in Earthrealm. * Quan Chi: Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion? * Shao Kahn: Of course. But even after millennia, her motives are a mystery. * Quan Chi: She realised that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods through Mortal Kombat are but fiction. She sacrificed herself to give Earthrealm protection the Elder Gods could not. So Earthrealm could not suffer as had Edenia. * Shao Kahn: Indeed. (The scene cuts to a desert wasteland in Earthrealm. Quan Chi and Noob Saibot are standing before a green swirling of magic.) * Quan Chi: I have mastered the spells necessary for her resurrection. Her ward will be nullified. And with it the barrier that prevents your entry into Earthrealm. (From the magical swirl, a skeletal hand raises itself from the ground.) * Quan Chi: I will return her to you, of course. (Another skeletal hand joins it.) * Quan Chi: You will find her much more... cooperative. * Shao Kahn: This is a very magnanimous offer. * Quan Chi: I wish only to serve, Emperor. (The rest of the skeleton pulls itself from the sand.) * Shao Kahn: I am weary of sorcerers, Quan Chi. Prove your worth. Bring her to me. (Quan Chi rolls the skeleton over with his magic and begins reproducing it's former muscle mass, blood, organs and skin. The skeleton screams out loud as the process completes itself. Noob readies himself in a combat stance as Quan Chi approaches the form. Finally, the newly resurrected woman - Queen Sindel - sits upright. Her pupils are glazed over with white, and there's not a stitch of clothing on her (although the camera doesn't view her from her cleavage down).) * Quan Chi: Sindel. * Sindel: Quan Chi? * Quan Chi: Shao Kahn looks forward to your return. * Sindel: The emperor! Yes. (Quan Chi motions to Noob, who lets his guard down.) * Sindel: What of Hanso? * Quan Chi: Hanso now allies herself with Earthrealm. * Sindel: Then she is no longer my daughter. Take me to Shao Kahn. * Quan Chi: Yes, Empress. (He stands up.) * Quan Chi: (to Noob) The invasion of Earthrealm can now begin. (The screen fades to black, ending the second part of the film and the credits roll.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3